


Pirates of the Caribbean Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean Imagines [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Pirates of the Caribbean characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Jack Sparrow - losing your virginity to Jack Sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

Gif source:  [Jack](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174339709717/jollyrogerbones)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Jack Sparrow._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He came in on the high tide and stayed for a week in your village port. A man who would always love the sea more than any woman, despite the charm and temptation he promised on his tongue. If letting Jack Sparrow into your home made you the most foolish girl in your village, then so be it.

He didn’t bat an eye when you confessed your inexperience, simply continuing his trail up your body with an even more lecherous smirk along his lips, “Allow me to show you what you’ve been missing, love.”

You didn’t care if this pirate didn’t stay past tomorrow. Tonight, he would be yours.


	2. James Norrington - losing your virginity to Commodore Norrington.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://scallywagsandseamonsters.tumblr.com/post/95300973718/oh-bless-look-at-him)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Commodore Norrington._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Commodore Norrington was an honorable man. One of the many reasons you had found yourself feeling for him the way you did was how respectfully he treated you, taking care to be sure you were never uncomfortable around him.

And so your relationship had escalated to this, his hat and powdered wig sat upon the same ornamented chair his jacket was draped across. The accessories that had kept your hair from falling loosely were left forgotten on the nearby dresser.

But the main activity in the room was between the two of you as he gently reached for the laces of your dress, hesitating only to ask, “May I?”


End file.
